


The Creativity Split

by Emmy_Pond604



Series: my U!Pat Stuff [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Other, The Split, You know what I mean, i may have messed this up completely, please don't yell at me., slight DID, there was no beta, you guys can suffer with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy_Pond604/pseuds/Emmy_Pond604
Summary: Romulus, aka Creativity, used to be one being.  So what happened that split them up?





	The Creativity Split

**Author's Note:**

> so there's a scene that depicts DID and i know it may not be accurate. Please don't yell at me for it

When we talked to Thomas about his creativity becoming two parts, it was probably easy to believe that it happened overnight. But it was clear to pretty much all of the other sides, light, dark, or otherwise, that it was actually a more elongated process. Patton would never admit it, but Creativity splitting into Roman and Remus was partially his fault.

While no one is sure when exactly it started, it was clearly during some time in Thomas’s late toddler to early kid phase. Because by the time Thomas was a preteen, Romulus was no more. Romulus being Creativity, at least before he split.

The change in Romulus started small. And we were 90 percent sure that it was Patton’s comments that started the split. I wasn’t even there at the beginning but I did get some information from Logan later, as I knew he had been there for the whole thing. Romulus used to share all his ideas with anyone who would listen. Which was actually more than just Patton and Logan as the mind palace hadn’t yet split into the light and dark sides yet, which also meant that the neutral sides also just hung around, 👀 no reason to not split up. Maybe that was Romulus’s first mistake. Not that there was anything wrong with him sharing his ideas, but maybe he shouldn’t have shared the darker ones with Patton. That’s where Logan believes the change in Romulus started.

Logan first noticed it one day when Romulus, happy and grinning as usual, decided to show it on a day where his idea wasn’t exactly a happy one. His drawing was more dark and disturbing than his recent drawings,most of which had been happy and cheerful. Logan said that Thomas had a nightmare the night before, so he assumed that’s where Romulus’idea had come from. Romulus started doing his normal thing and showing the picture to everyone. And everyone reacted fine, maybe a little creeped out by it, until he showed it to Patton. Patton originally was happy to see the picture, until he saw what it actually was. The change on Patton’s face was immediate.

“Romulus,” Patton said, his voice changing to the parent trying to teach his kid a lesson, “Why did you draw this?”

“It was an idea,” Romulus said so cheerfully, cheerfully enough that Logan was sure he had no idea what was coming.

“Romulus, this is something only a bad person would draw, you’re not a bad person are you?”

That statement caused every single person in the common area to shoot their head up. Logan himself, knew that wasn’t true. While at the time, he was Curiosity and not Logic, he still inherently knew that to be false. Everyone had a different reaction to what Patton said, but one thing stayed constant. No one could believe that Patton had said that to Romulus, as he was currently the youngest side, and therefore the most impressionable. It was an unwritten rule that you were to let the younger sides figure out themselves where they belonged. And yet it seemed Patton was trying to convince Romulus otherwise.

“No,” Romulus muttered, not understanding why Patton was so upset with him. As far as Logan could determine, Romulus hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Then you probably shouldn’t create things like this, right,” Patton asked Romulus.

“I guess not,” he muttered so most of them could barely hear.

Patton smiled at Romulus and patted his head. “Good, after all, handsome princes like you don’t create things like this.” Romulus, dejected from what Patton had just told him ran back to his room. From what Logan said, most of the other sides started yelling at Patton. And from it sounded like, this happened repeatedly.

It eventually got to the point where when I appeared four years later, Deceit took me in so Patton couldn’t try to do the same to me. By that point I showed up, Romulus had gotten more conservative when it came to sharing his ideas, and he rarely, if ever, showed the bad ones. He never even showed the bad ones to Patton anymore yet somehow Patton still found out about them. It was never good when Patton found out. He would normally pull Romulus to the side and have a stern talking to him.

Logan told me that he believes that Patton’s manipulating someone who was clearly supposed to be a neutral side into becoming a ‘light’ side is what caused it. And that wasn’t the worst of what happened.

The worst happened later. When the ‘dark side’ of Romulus decided that enough was enough. No one, besides probably Romulus was sure how it had started. I tried asking Roman about and he told me he didn’t remember enough of that time to answer. He told me something like, “The time before we split was hazy. I know I remembered it then but now I only remember bits and pieces.” I’m not sure if he was telling the truth, didn’t want to talk about it, or if Romulus had blocked it out. None of us are really sure which it is.

While between the time I showed up and the obvious changes nothing seemed to be happening with Romulus, both Logan and I believed that wasn’t the case. Thinking about how Remus represents intrusive thoughts, it’s almost improbable that Romulus wasn’t hearing some sort of voice from his ‘dark side’ after Patton finally convinced him to stop drawing things that Patton saw as dark and disturbing. This is almost confirmed by how quiet Romulus would suddenly become sometimes during a conversation. It definitely drew the attention of a lot of the others of Romulus was normally a happy and cheerful side. But after he stopped catering to his ‘dark side’ he became quieter.

The thing that made everyone take notice, even Patton, who we were all sure was trying to deny what he had done to Romulus, was when he wasn’t just Romulus again. If was still even Romulus. At that point, he could have already split and we wouldn’t have known. I can’t be for certain, but I’m pretty sure I was the first one to find out. Like I said, I can’t be 100 percent certain but no one else had talked about it yet so it’s what I believe happened.

All I had been trying to do was get a snack from the kitchen. As I walked I saw Romulus but he seemed …different. “Hey, you doing okay,” I asked quietly as a walked up. For some reason I could feel my anxiety ramping up. I wasn’t completely sure why until he turned around and shot me a grin that was nothing like Romulus. I took a step back, realizing why I felt so anxious as I walked in. That may have been Romulus’ body but it wasn’t Romulus.

Whoever it was grinned at me. “Fear, it’s good to see you. Do you think you can help me set up this prank for Logan.”

I hesitated before asking my own question. “Who exactly are you? You’re not Romulus, that much is clear.”

The side in front of me stuck at his tongue and blew a raspberry at me. “Come on Fear, I thought you would be more fun than that.” He paused for a second before he grinned. “I know, I’ll go ask Deceit, he’ll probably help me.” Romulus, no that wasn’t Romulus. Whoever he was ran off, probably to find Deceit, and I just stood there in shock.

It didn’t take long for the other sides to realize what was going on and start talking about it. From what he sounded like, what Ro, I mean whoever he was at the time, acted like depended on who he was talking to. If he talked to Patton or Logan, he acted like the Romulus that everyone knew and loved. If he talked to any of the dark sides, including me, he acted like the guy I ran into the kitchen. And for the neutral sides, who he acted like depended on where they currently leaned towards.

For Deceit and the others this was the last straw. They started separating from the others, specifically Patton. Though it was clear Patton was starting to feel guilty. The only reason we weren’t leaving the others entirely. It’s almost like Deceit knew what was about to happen.

It finally happened about two months after I noticed Romulus acting strange. We were all in the main living room and Romulus started muttering to himself. I glanced up from what I was looking at, trying to figure out if both versions of him had gone crazy or if it was just the crazier one arguing with himself like I had walked upon him doing before. I almost jumped back when I saw what was really happening.

It was almost exactly like an unfusing from Steven Universe. One second Romulus was arguing with himself, and the next there was this bright flash and there were two different Creativities.

One looked exactly like a Prince with a white suit and a red sash. He looked really neat, at least compared to the other one. Not to mention he looked like the Prince from every single fairy tale ever. It gave me a weird urge to punch him, which didn’t really go away until after I was accepted into the group.

The other Creativity was probably the one I had been talking to. He looked a lot dirtier than the other one. He wore an outfit that was similar to the one the other Creativity was wearing, except it was green and black instead of red and white. Not to mention it almost looked like he had thrown it into a trash compactor. Before I could even react, Deceit stood up and grabbed the trashier Creativity.

“Fear, we’re leaving,” he said, and I went to follow him. As I left, I noticed the look of horror on Patton’s face, as it seemed he was just realizing exactly what he had done by manipulating Romulus. I almost paused before Deceit yelled again and I followed him.

Looking back on what happened, I realized there were multiple opportunities where even I could have stepped in to stop Patton. This is not saying Patton is completely innocent, but he isn’t completely at fault either. There were multiple times we could have stopped him. No one knows what it would have been like if we had Romulus instead of Roman or Remus but we know it would’ve been different.

~Virgil


End file.
